


Many Many Mortys

by SioDymph



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Some bad stuff is implied in some chapters, protect the children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about a whole bunch of different Mortys before, during and after the Citadel of Ricks gets into the Pocket Mortys craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gettin' Spoopy (Morticia)

While Morticia Smith didn't have great expectations for her first high-school Halloween party, she still hadn't expected things to go this badly. It was only an hour or so into the party and here she was, hiding in a small room near the front door and trying not to cry. The striped stockings and ridiculously short dress she had put on so confidently earlier now felt uncomfortable and wrong. They kept shifting out of place and she spent most of the night constantly readjusting the outfit. A broad-rimmed witch hat sat by her side, deflated and slumping down. At some point, some guys smacked it off her head and stepped on it. Jerks.

All she wanted to do was go home. To hide in her room, change into pajamas and forget everything that happened tonight. Especially the fiasco that was Morty trying to talk to Jessica. Thinking about the whole thing made her shudder and curl up more on the couch. That had been such a mess. This whole party was a mess. Now that she thought about it more, she didn't even want to go home, she just wanted to disappear and fall off the face of the earth.

She was proud of herself for not crying yet but she still felt like total shit. Not to mention she felt so tired now, sitting here away from all the partying and noise reminded her of the several sleepless nights she already had. Just as she felt herself drifting off though, Morty felt someone grab her arm and yank her back up.

"Oh my god Morty!" Summer said almost offended, "Were you seriously about to fall asleep on the fucking couch?!"

Morty barely had time to react before the grip on her arm tightened till it burned. "Don't ever fall asleep at a party!" She smelled strongly like weed but there was a conscious and lively fear on her face.

"I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again."

"You better not!" Summer snapped back, glaring at a group of boys who started laughing out by the front door. "Seriously! Don't ever do that again! Do you know how much trouble you could of got into?"

"Yeah, I won't do it agin, I swear. I-I just wasn't feeling good, can you give me a ride home?"

As Morty asked that, the sudden, kinda scary overprotectiveness in Summer began to die away as she looked back longingly towards hazy-looking bedroom. She seemed conflicted, but dragged her sister behind her towards the room. "Look, Can you at least give me like two more hours, Morty? Things were just starting to get good, you can sleep in there if you want ok?"

Morty sighed in defeat. She really wanted to go home, just go hide in her room and disappear, but it didn't seem like she had any other choice. "... Fine."

The bedroom had a thin layer of gas hovering about and the sudden smell made Morty want to gag. A whole group of kids Summer's age sat in a circle on the bed passing around a bowl and lighter.

"Had to go get my baby sis." Summer said, Morty could tell she was faking the slur and mellow tone though. "She said she's all partied out!"

A collective group of 'Awwws' and laughter came from the group and Summer quickly rejoined the others in their circle. Not sure what to do, Morty curled up in a computer chair and tried to fall back asleep on a desk. But between the uncomfortably small chair, the noxious strong smell and the sudden obnoxious bursts of laughter from the circle, she was left wide awake yet horribly exhausted.

About another hour continued like that, Morty just watching the others smoke, speak gibberish and laugh crazily at funny cat vines, when one of the party-goers burst into the room.

"You guys better get out of here!" She said, "I just saw my cousin calling the cops. They're gonna be here in a couple minutes. Make sure you spray something in here before you go though."

Stumbling up, Summer grabbed Morty by the wrist before she could protest the and dragged her out of the room. The whole gang sitting on the bed weaved their way through the decreasing crowd and into the front yard. Outside it had quickly become freezing and Morty felt herself shivering, regretting choosing to dress skimpily for the umpteenth time that night.

"Over here!" One of Summer's friends said, and they all started sprinting towards a car across the street.

"W-wait, are we all gonna fit in there?" Morty asked nervously.

"Not with that attitude!" Another one of Summer's friends said before they all started piling in the car.

There were people everywhere, on the floor, in the trunk even. A tangled mess of legs and limbs shoved far to close together for comfort. And Morty found herself awkwardly placed in Summer's lap, forced by her to duck her head down whenever they passed by other cars and people. If she'd wanted to disappear before it was greatly dwarfed by just how much she wanted to just stop existing now. She felt like she couldn't even breath it was so crowded. Not to mention everyone reeked still.

"Yo!" Someone in the front shouted over the blaring radio. "Chase said he's holding the after-party at his place now!"

A group of cheers broke through the car but Summer quickly shouted over it. "Hey, before that can you stop by my place? Gotta drop my sis off!"

Morty heard someone say 'yeah' in the front when it dawned on her. Oh god. Whoever was driving probably wasn't anywhere close to being sober...

Luckily whoever they were, they made it to the Smith household without crashing into anything. Awkwardly, she climbed across people's laps until she was out of the car. Just to make matters worse, it seemed like every single person had to say goodbye to her as she struggled out of the car. Just before she shut the door, she saw Summer lean over.

"Yo Morty!" Unlike before, she was clearly high now.

"Uh, yeah?"

"This... This stays between us got it?"

"Sure."

Summer looked like she was about to say something more but the door was shut and the over-filled car began speeding away.

Finally breathing in a sigh of relief, she snuck back into the house. Inside, it was nearly pitch black. Her parents must of still been out at the Halloween Party for all the veterinarian surgeons in town or whatever. The only bit of light was a small sliver that came out of her Grandma Rickel's room.

"Yo Rick!" She said, carefully making her way into the room. Never could be too sure what you'd find when going into Rick's room. Tonight it wasn't too bad as though, just weird. All around the room there were bits and pieces of disassembled animatronic children. In the center of it all there was Rick sitting in front of a massive pile of candy and was currently separating into smaller categories.

"You're home early." Rick said bluntly, not looking up from her piles.

"Y-yeah, the party wasn't what I-I hoped it would be..." She felt her voice tremble as she talked but she forced her eyes to stay dry. She hated crying in front of Rick. "Did yo-you really just make a bunch of robots to go get you free candy."

"Fuck yeah, you bet I did!" She said proudly, tossing a chocolate in her mouth "Want to get in on this?"

"Uh, yeah why not?" She sighed, sitting down and reacting for a candy necklace near the top of the mountain.

Granted she would never admit it out loud, but just being there next to her Grandma surrounded by creepy robots children and an asinine amount of candy, Morty felt more at home and happy then she had all night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is really inspired by some of my worst fears and bad experiences at parties.


	2. Too Hot! Hot Damn! (Hot Morty)

When Morty woke up, he found himself tangled up in some bushes with the summer sun beating painfully down on him. He struggled to get out of the mess of vines and leaves while shielding his face from the offensive light.

What happened? The last thing he could remember he was fighting. He was doing pretty well and had just won a fight against a sentient green cloud. He could even vaguely hear his Rick give him some praise even. But then a really mean looking version of himself with bandages around his head showed up. He didn't even get to throw a punch before the kid attacked. Then everything went dark.

He must of been dazed. Why hadn't Rick given him a halzingers then? Or even sent him back to the healing center? He still had that dizzying feeling of being dazed but tried to focus on the what was in front of him. He was in a denser part of the woods, not too far from where he, Rick and his other Mortys had fought actually. But where was everyone else?

Finally getting up, he started looking around. No one else was here. Had... Had Rick ditched him? His stomach felt knotted and he slumped to the ground. He jerked when his fingers pressed up against an angry sore near his scalp. Carefully running his fingers around it, he realized it formed an exact rectangle.

The chip was gone...

Rick had really set him free.

As he started hyperventilating he felt himself starting to sweat again. He really hated that. All it took was the slightest bit of heat and his body would turn into a sweaty mess. Pretty soon his clothes were gonna get soaked and he'd get all gross, he thought bitterly, and then he'd be stuck like that until he find my way back or some other Rick picked him up.

Would another Rick even want him? Seeing as how he lost so easily to that other Morty, maybe no other Rick would want him now. Maybe he was too weak for them or whatever.

Grumbling, Morty got back up and slowly made his way back to the path he'd originally been on. He could even see the spot where they had been fighting. There was a circle of footprints with a mess of picked up and even charred dirt in the middle. The fight must of been really brutal after he got dazed. Was he the only one Rick released? He knew he had been the weakest in the pack but there were even weaker Mortys he kept at the daycare so why ditch him here?

If Rick wanted to set him free why did he have to do it in the middle of the stinking woods in summer?! Cause it was hot beyond all reason right now, Morty was actually contemplating just taking off his shirt to try and keep cool. Not like anyone was around to make fun of how gross and pathetic he looked or whatever.

He continued on that way, mentally cursing Ricks and Mortys while refusing to take off his shirt. Even while completely alone he still was way to self conscious of his body. But it didn't stop him from sweating profusely and his head feeling like it was on fire. If he kept sweating like this he was gonna pass out or something. He really hoped he could find some water before he got dazed from the heat.

What if he died out here? Would any Rick even care? Was his original Rick, the one from somewhere out there looking for him, wondering what happened to him? And what if he wasn't? Would that really change anything? No one knew he was out here and his only hope of getting rescued would be in the form of another new Rick who would chase him down like an animal, then brainwash him, and make him fight all over again. He could be trapped in this cycle over and over and over again. How many times had this already happened that he just couldn't remember cause of the manipulator chips?

If he was crying he couldn't really tell cause either way he was breathing heavily and water was pouring off his face.

Then he heard it, the sound of crashing waves. Breaking through the trees, he could see a small shoreline not too far away now. He sprinted out of the woods and towards the water, stumbling though the burning sand. Even though it was salt water, it still felt refreshing and life-saving for Morty. He just sat there and let the cool water wash over his burning skin. Blissfully he fell into the water, content to just float around.

He still didn't know what he was going to do about being Rickless, or how he was going to get out of this dimension, and eventually he'd have to swim back to shore, slump though the woods in wet clothes and find a source of fresher water. But for now he just let himself enjoy the floating along the shore with a chilled sea breeze on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I make these Mortys suffer. (RIP to the one Hot Morty I accidentally dazed when I was trying to capture him.)


End file.
